


fractions

by codewc (orphan_account)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dildos, F/F, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: Noodle, her significant other, and strap-ons. Lovely.





	fractions

Today you got to choose. Short, sure, but thick. And purple. The fat head could tease her G-spot, reducing her to a desperate, trembling, bargaining mess atop you, squirming till she can find the right angle all on her own. It was perfect.

Noodle was perfect. She prepped you, rubbing her hand between your thighs and sliding her fingers between your folds through your briefs, letting it frame and stick to your wet labia. She made sure you were wet and wanting, ready to give her anything as she sunk onto your cock. The sight of her cunt as the strap-on slipped inside; her dark pubic hair tangled in her wetness, the hot, pink and glistening skin beneath made you keen.

The faded blisters on her worn, strong hands pressed against your soft, sweaty skin near your neck. “Good, pet,” she whispered as her full weight was settled on you, her thighs framing your hips and her filled pussy no doubt leaking onto the leather harness. The thought of it made you clench. “You’re doing so good.”

You skimmed your hands up Noodle’s thighs until they were close enough that you could slightly spread her labia gently with your thumbs. She sighs. Just how she liked it. Her cunt drooled wetness down the purple length; her clit swollen.

“Touch yourself,” you told her. Noodle shook her head, a smile warmed her face. “Not yet,” she replied. You had forgotten how in control Noodle really was, falling back onto your back as she gently pushed you down to watch her move. She doesn’t hesitate, starts circling her hips over and over and over. Her hair, chopped messily, bounced as she moved, and she shook her head again to sweep the fringe away from her eyes. Effortless.

You were enamored, feeling yourself dampening the sheets beneath you from the way Noodle licked her lips as she looked at you.

 So, you let her keep circling and tip the dildo’s fat head again and again into her G-spot, as long as you could spread her with your thumbs and watch your fake cock slide in and out of Noodle’s dripping cunt.

Flowers. Poppies, lilies, and tulips. You’re sure they’re lovely, but none could compare to Noodle’s puffy, flushed vulva. You were keen to bury your face in and smell for days. Maybe later she’ll be easily convinced to sit on your face. Her thick thighs could warm your cheeks. Or maybe you can sit on hers, her eager tongue and cupid lips bringing you right to the edge.

“Oh, that’s good,” she said, her voice husky. “Listen to that. Hear how wet I am? Just for you.” The sound was quiet. It was a soft, slick noise that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but the sweet sound of a tight cunt being filled and satisfied. You loved it, knowing how obvious Noodle’s arousal was. “Fuck,” you moaned. She shuddered above you, and you could see how she clenched around the toy, her cunt was throbbing. “So good to me. Filling me up just right.”

She kept circling, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. It dripped down her neck to her sternum, directing your attention to her soft, small breasts that bounced with every movement. The way Noodle leaned backward, her spine arched, made them seem larger than they were. It made you want to lovingly bury your face between them.

“Oh, fuck,” Noodle said, and finally balanced herself on one arm so she could use the other to swat your hands away and reach between her thighs. “I love the way you look at me.”

A groan rose in your throat, a hot shock of arousal coursed through you as Noodle dragged her middle finger through her own wetness, then used it to give her clit some much-needed attention. Her fingertip made a quiet, soft, wet noise, complementing the sound of the toy in her pussy. “Yes,” you panted, “how do I look at you?”

Noodle dropped her head forward and moaned, and you had lost the plot entirely after that because she was just so gorgeous.

“Like that,” she swiped her tongue over her upper lip, “like I’m yours.” Your cunt clenched, a shock of pleasure going right down your spine. Noodle’s body had surged to life, and she wasn’t just circling her hips anymore, but actually fucking herself; thrusting up into her hand and then down onto your fake cock. She wasn’t bouncing anymore, but instead heaving, forming a perfect O with her lips.

You couldn’t stop yourself. Your fingers clamped onto her hips, so hard that you’re sure it’ll leave marks. “You’re my beauty,” you panted, “my sweetheart – my everything. Come on me, please. Make me yours.” Noodle gasps at this, and stops. She angles herself, eyes locked on you. She reaches down to press a wet, warm, open mouthed kiss to your mouth. You both moan into this kiss, cupping each other’s faces. Noodle still weakly thrusts against the toy, but her focus was her tongue sliding over yours. Soon, Noodle arches, her hips lift and fall and her thighs slap wetly as she comes, her finger nails digging deep into your shoulders.

You hold her, smooth your hands over her back. She was so tired, her puffy, satisfied cunt pulled away from the slick, used dildo. Noodle falls to your side and leaves kisses along your neck. It pleased you, immensely, having made her such a mess. It doesn’t matter what toy you used, Noodle _always_ came back for you. “Koishiteru,” she whispered, unstrapping the leather belt. “I love you so much,” you respond, which rewards you a chaste kiss.

“My light, my love,” she kept whispering, so soft that only you could hear. Just for you. You felt so safe with Noodle, so pleased, so wanted. She repeatedly kisses you afterward, even while you’re cleaning up, and only stops till you’ve both fallen asleep in the futon. Katsu curls by your feet and you feel like you were part of Noodle’s everything.

**Author's Note:**

> my gay gorillaz blog is @russdoc


End file.
